Sobre amor, liberdade e gelo
by Rita Medeiros
Summary: "Levaram a garotinha em meio a flocos de neve, e as lágrimas que ele chorava eram lágrimas de gelo."


_Ama, Liberta-te e Voa._

* * *

><p>Primeiro, a queda.<p>

Depois, a _dor_.

Geralmente são os dois. Eu procuro não pensar muito nisso, até porque nem sei ao certo...

Uma pergunta amigável: _Você acredita em anjos?_

Eu sei, é uma pergunta ilógica... mas metade das coisas da vida não tem lógica, então não me culpe.

_O fato é que eu não acreditava._

_Um pequeno complemento: nem tudo é o que parece ser._

* * *

><p>Eu penso que a primeira sensação é a queda: a consciência de um mundo aleatório... de cores, de loucos. A queda deve doer, no mínimo. Acho que a dor é suportável na medida do possível: até que ponto você suportaria a quebra de laços, do seu ser, e (por mais inacreditável que isso pareça)... até que ponto você suportaria a quebra de suas próprias asas?<p>

Um baque surdo. Parecia que um corpo tinha sido atirado e caído sem vida no chão. Tudo era branco, ou é assim que eu imagino... de fato, acho que era branco. Digo isso porque deve ter sido do branco que ele herdou aqueles olhos: azuis –de um tom cristalino-quase gélidos. Lembro que no início realmente dava medo. Seus olhos pareciam de um cego, e se ele veio mesmo da neve, imagino que queimou-se no frio, ou roubou um pouco do brilho do sol, porque sua face tinha um leve rubor amadeirado. Ele não era muito alto, muito menos forte e tinha cabelos castanhos, era um menino.

_Vocês sabem, não é? Devem saber que meninos não podem fazer muita coisa por nada nem ninguém. E no início, era só um menino que tinha olhos de gelo._

* * *

><p>Sinceramente, não sei porque me prendo tanto aos detalhes... acreditem, não é culpa minha! Perfeccionismo se adquire, mas eu não tive culpa se ele foi passado para mim.<p>

Pois bem, acho que ele veio da neve. Até porque foi justamente na neve que eu o vi pela primeira vez, ou melhor, foi a primeira vez que eu o vi cara-a-cara. Eu. Certamente ele imaginava que eu fitava o nada invés de seus olhos. Mas eu o vi:_ ele e ela._

A garotinha era levada por um homem de olhos parecidos com os dele. Mas eram olhos sem vida, sem brilho, olhos afogados numa escuridão sem fim. O braço da menininha estava ferido, furado, dolorido. Apesar disso, ela não queria ir.

Vocês deveriam saber que ela quase morreu 1 mês antes. Deveriam saber que eu vi seu frágil coração bater devagar, devagarzinho... quase parando. Eu também o vi lá. O tempo todo. Ele colocava a mão sobre o coração fraco da menina como se implorasse a ele:"_por favor, não desista agora_" Eu queria que ela desistisse. Pra quê sofrer mais?

* * *

><p>- <em>Menininha<em>...

-_hm_? -ela responde para o rosto desconhecido que a fitava.

-_Você está com medo?_

-_Um pouco_ - tosse.

-_Não se preocupe menininha. Eu vou cuidar de você._

* * *

><p>Ela o via, mas certamente não sabia quem era. Quem estaria lá, velando pelo seu sono? Ninguém nunca tinha se importado. Estranhamente, seus olhos sorriam. Os orbes quase com alguma cor, espremidos entre as pálpebras, sorriam e estranhamente, suas bochechas não estavam avermelhadas. <em>Admiro essas pessoas que sorriem com os olhos<em>. O sentimento continuava o mesmo, só que quando estava lá, olhando para o gelo dos olhos do menino, alguma coisa mudava. Alguma coisa faltava. _A mudança e a falta se completavam._

Ela sorriu. Quem não sorriria ao brincar com olhos gentis de neve? As crianças adoram a neve e ela era uma criança linda!

Se vocês quiserem e se importarem em saber, a partir daquele momento a neve seria a tradição deles.

_Levaram a garotinha em meio a flocos de neve, e as lágrimas que ele chorava eram lágrimas de gelo._

* * *

><p><strong>Quando releio, sorrio involuntariamente. Espero que tenham gostado e que tenha um sentido reconfortante para vocês assim como tem para mim. Não sei se terá continuação, resolvi respostar porque vi algumas coisas erradas no texto (não, eu não sou muito boa em escrever cor-re-ta-men-te, mas não suporto certos errinhos causados pela pressa). De qualquer forma, obrigada por lerem... se possível deixem reviews, eu adoro! <strong>

**kisses.**


End file.
